Maple in spring, Sakura in autumn
by rusie-chan
Summary: We know and they know Sakuno is shy, clumsy always stutter. But what if she's not the real Sakuno? That the real Sakuno was just off, missing? And what if she comes back with a secret inside of her? R& please!


**DISCLAIMER: Ola! Here I am again! I love this anime so here me again making story. Hope you enjoy this story. And before I forgot, I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!!!!! I wish I do!**

**The unwanted butterfly**

Pok-

Pok-

Behind the school, Ryoma was practicing, smashing the tennis ball through the wall.

Pok-

Pok-

It's 8:00 in the morning, too early for the practice of the regulars. Usually, they started 9:00 but he decided to practice 8:00.

Pok-

Pok-

It's his second week in Seishun Gakuen high school. Yes, he comes back because he wants to finish studies here in Japan. And of course he joined the tennis club for boys with the regulars. Still, Tezuka is the buchoo and Oishi, the fukubuchoo.

Pok-

Pok-

On his first day, the media, the reporters, the crazy fan girls ruined his day. Thank god, Ryuuzaki-sensei still the coach, managed them to get lost out of his sight.

Pok-

Pok-

And on that day, he got million of love letters, annoying crazy fan girls especially Tomok Osakada with her best friend, the granddaughter of their coach. What is her name again?

Pok-

Pok-

_Ryuuzaki,_

Yeah, the braided pigtailed girl,

The stuttering girl,

The clumsy girl,

The shy girl,

An average girl.

Pok-

Pok-

The girl he always forgot the name. She's just like her loud best friend and annoying crazy fan girls…

A stalker.

Right now, he could feel her presence. She's always there, hiding on somewhere so he could not see her.

Pok-

Pok-

But the point is, she's quiet, shy, and clumsy one which he like about her and dislike about her.

Pok-

Pok-

The regulars insisted that _she is his girlfriend_ which is not, to the truth.

Pok-

Pok-

Actually, he has the girl he likes, meaning the characteristic of a girl that he wanted to see.

Pok-

Pok-

One is sweet and a good cook; just like his mother which Ryuuzaki has the kind.

Kind to others (of course on him) but brave enough to face some troubles and problems which Ryuuzaki didn't have the kind. Smart and good in English, of course. And Ryuuzaki doesn't have although she's good in all but English, not. Athletic, who's good in tennis that he could play a match for, which Ryuuzaki is not and super clumsy to the maximum level. Also has the presence of mind. That she's really a human that she knows where she'll go or what she do meaning she has a common sense. Unlike Ryuuzaki, always lost and late at school that he thinks she's an alien landed on a unknown planet. And last, beautiful. Just like his mother and his cousin, Nanako. He admitted that Ryuuzaki is pretty charming but there are a lot of girls that's more beautiful than her. _Average girl._

Pok-

Pok-

In short, Ryuuzaki is the girl he didn't like nor the girl he never wanted.

Pok-

Pok-

When the ball bounces to the wall he catches it and turned back. "Needed something?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was shocked when he noticed that she was there. From the tree she hides, she shown up, blushing.

"What are you doing here, Ryuuzaki?" he asked. She blushed more.

"A-ano, e-eh, e-eto R-Ryoma-kun…" she stammered.

"Ryuuzaki"

"A-ano R-Ryoma-kun, I-I didn't mean t-to d-disturb you… I j-just wanted to w-watch you p-practice…" he sighed, there she goes again with her stuttering actions. And he hated it, actually he hated this girl.

"You disturb me yes so better get lost." He said, harshly actually. He looked on her, her eyes gets watery and he cursed his self for doing that.

"G-gomen nasai Ryoma-kun!" she bowed and run. Looking on her, he noticed a red stain on her skirt. His face turned pink.

"Ryuuzaki." He called out. Sakuno stopped running and turned back. He lowered his cap.

"Stain." He said. Sakuno wondered.

"Stain?"

"Red stain, there's a red stain on your skirt." He said.

Sakuno's mouth dropped open and turned back to see her skirt. There's the red stain.

_Oh my god…_ she thought. She has a period and she forgot to changed napkin! She blushed a million shades of red. "A-arigatou!" she bowed and run again. He just sighed.

Meanwhile…

Sakuno is in the toilet, finished changing napkin. She take off her blazer and cover her skirt so no one could see it. She sighed; this is the most embarrassing day in her whole life. Her prince sees a red stain on her skirt! It was a shamed! She washes her hands and her face. She admitted that she became more aggressive, a stalker you could say. It's been a long years since he flew back to America and now he was back, she really missed him so much. She sighed again.

"If she's here, she would be mad at me." _And for sure scold me for an hour_, she thought.

Then a tera fell on her hazel brown eyes. "I hated this… so much…" she whispered, sobbing.

_Where did you go? Where are you now? Oh please come back… come back… come back…_ she thought

"I can't take this anymore…" she cried and knelled down. "oh please… come back…"

**Neh, how's that? Review please! (",)**


End file.
